Forum:2010-04-05 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/103126.html You/Y/You will/will prove this- or you/we will/will die.]" --Otilia Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Anyone else _really_ curious as to where Higgs got that water from? Since she's already sipped it, I think things are about to get mighty interesting.-Odin's Daughter 13:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The interesting thing to me here is Otilias statement that Agatha prove her identity or "you/we" will die. Yes, she's glitching out right now, but I think she means it... either in the sense that Otilia will destroy herself in order to kill Lucrezia - or in the sense that she's the last vestige of the castle's personality, is currently dying, and needs a genuine heterodyne to repair it. What do you think? Endikos 15:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Option B: Der Kessel's OS really really needs a good roto-rooterin' by a gen-u-wine Heterodyne or it's curtains!CaptMorgan 15:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Well the water is probably from a sink , or bottle, unusual for them to mention it though , and i still think Higgs is a construct based on Von Rijn. and did any of you realize that Rembrandt the famous artist's name is Rembrandt Von Rijn ? Agathahetrodyne 15:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Check out Van Rijn's "Possibly relevant outside info". He fits the time period, I wonder if the Professora are fans? CaptMorgan 16:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Oui, Agatha, I noticed that. But I don't think it's from the sink. It looks strangely enough like the eau de Dyne and franchement I'm still of the idée that Higgs is one of the frères Heterodyne - and maybe this quaff of eau de Dyne will be just what is necessary to save Agatha from Lucrezia, and les garçons from dying because of the lack of galvanic essence - which is the same word as gasoline, en fraçais - they're running out of gas! Heh... Dr. Cayne Armand 19:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Did anyone notice that Agatha and Higgs have very similar hair color (or is it just my monitor)? It might be interesting to see a picture of him without his hat. I am also curious about the source of that water...BB-VA 00:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: The water did look suspiciously bright blue to me, but that could just be Cheyenne Wright's vivid coloring. Regarding similarities between Agatha and Higgs, I've been wondering for some time now if Higgs is really Bill. Nekokami 03:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I said "half of Otilia" first (29th March) - I claim 5 spark points! I'm still holding out for "Gil and Tarvek are brothers" too. Brrokk 07:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re-reading the comic after seeing your comments above: I favour putting it all together as follows. Higgs is trying to convince Otilia that Agatha really is a Heterodyne. He is doing this by getting her to drink Dyne water, which only a Heterodyne can survive. Otilia comments that Agatha will die if she isn't a Heterodyne. Brrokk 07:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC)